Till Death do We Part
by FictionBuilder
Summary: A rough chronology of Kim and Ron's life, from life to death and beyond.
1. Beginnings

Prologue to 'Till Death do We Part.'

Once upon a time, there were two toddlers, roughly 4 to 5 years of age, named Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Ron defended Kim from the bullies that took her toy away by standing up to them, although he was afraid. Ron showed Kim instantly that he cared for her and would do anything to help her. Their friendship instantly blossomed into an inseparable relationship that would last longer than most normal friendships. They became the best of the best best-friends, tighter than most. Ron and Kim still had problems with trivial things that would cause minor fights and discussions about doing stupid stuff. Ron was typically a Type B, ambivalent person with a typically low scoring grade, and a great ability to refuse bad offers. Kim was typically a Type A, high-scoring and unable to refuse most offers. They both complimented each other during school by evening out their personalities, making their friendship work out well in the end. Kim's preschool through fifth grade was pretty good, being popular in all. Ron's preschool at that time was quite lacking in action and fun. Ron was at the bottom of the 'food chain' of the school, lack of serious popularity and only a couple close friends, other than Kim.

"Kim, can ya help me on school?" Ron asked.

"Sure Ron," Kim replied.

The two helped each other's homework frequently and they benefited from the mutual help. Ron quickly learned how to cook exquisitely and almost became a child chef. He had an imaginary friend called Rufus, which was supposedly huge creature which defended him from danger.


	2. Middle School

Prologue, part 2. 'Till Death do We Part.'

Well, you know the drama when middle school starts. Kim had the incident with Walter Nelson, with the braces getting locked in a kiss. The doctors had it removed and they split sooner or later. Middle school for Kim and Ron was even more dramatic. Kim was escalated even higher in popularity, eventually to be a cheerleader. Ron was dragged down further into the gutter, losing popularity fast. (He eventually found popularity doing the Mad Dog mascot.) Kim tried to reassure Ron at times, but Ron was too forlorn to care. He was shoved into a nerd class and wasn't to escape for awhile.

Ron's thoughts: _Well, I thought I had some kind of life. Now I'm thrown into a pit of garbage and no one even cares about me. Even Kim ignores me at times, leaving me bummed out beyond reason. The drama at Middleton Middle School is disgusting. Rumors are everywhere, and the rumors are frequently aimed at my 'class' of people, geeks and nerds. I hate to be part of the fodder of school, not having any apparent purpose. When will Kim ever care?_

Kim's thoughts: _This is fun! Except for the precarious situation with Walter, kissing him and getting our braces locked together. I'm getting more attention. This is going to be amazing. Eventually I want to date a jock, and be popular throughout Middleton._

Before they knew it, someone accidentally tapped into , trying to tap into . As a result, Kim and Ron had their first sitch. They rescued someone who was trapped. (I think) Their whole lives have been turned around. Her crime-fighting self was emerging and Ron was becoming a little more needed to help her on the missions. Ron finally felt a hair of worth after all. But it wasn't enough to keep him out of the gutter. He was still the dork who lacked nearly all popularity and sat in a janitor's room in insane boredom just thinking and sighing to himself that he's a boring person. The self talk really affected him. He crushed on a few people but no one accepted him on any kind of date, leaving him wasted and bored.


	3. Freshman Year

Prologue, part 3. 'Till Death do We Part.'

Well, their middle school year was boring. This will emerge out of the gutter slowly, but Kim and Ron are still having a typical school year. Ron was further deepened into the gutter until some people recognized that he was an excellent cook and started to appreciate him for what he is. Ron felt a little reassured at the moment, motivating him to deepen further into his cooking studies. The Stoppable parents were pretty impressed at his chef-like skills, encouraging him to cook more dinners, which they found delectable. Kim was further escalated in popularity, coming to be a cheerleader head at school. She enjoyed the extreme popularity and developed a personality similar to Bonnie Rockwaller. Ron was seriously offended at that, realizing that his best friend has turned to the dark side, or he thinks. That personality of Kim's was quickly eradicated when Ron was deeply offended by her brash manner of talking like a jerk. Kim saw the sadness on his face and forgave him. Kim and Ron started to hang out reasonably often, but only like best friends. Things didn't go further yet. NOT YET.

Ron's thoughts: _Well, high school offered me a mixed bag. I lose even more popularity for one, but I start to get appreciated for my culinary abilities. This is going to be a ride._

Kim's thoughts: _I got a little closer to Ron. Not too much closer. Just a little. Maybe I can help Ron in his depression, because this is getting bad quick. I DID taste his food and was quite impressed._


	4. Sophomore Year

Prologue, part 4. 'Till Death do We Part.' Final prologue session.

Kim and Ron have done some missions together, but now things start to stir in violent ways. Dr. Drakken and Shego have been plotting in a plethora of ways to destroy the world and without Kim, they would've won. Also, Kim had a newfound crush on Josh Mankey, which Ron made fun of by calling him 'one letter from Monkey.' And Ron was afraid of monkeys, so he didn't like Josh. That caused somewhat of a split between Kim and Ron for awhile, but it was soon resolved. The relationship between Kim and Josh was on the surface level nice, but the depth was quite shallow. Ron was still picked on, although not as severely. He has escaped the era of lameness and came out to not be that bad. His pants occasionally fell and it embarrassed him quite a bit. Kim laughed at each incident making Ron even more embarrassed. They also ripped once during a mission. I bet they ripped numerous times. The relationship between Kim and Ron was still pretty platonic, not going 3d quite yet.

Ron's thoughts: _I can actually get used to this. Sophomore year isn't that bad. Being the sidekick of Kim isn't that bad either. It seems I get put second though. I want to be an even partner, not a bumbler._

Kim's thoughts: _This year is cool! I get to do cheerleading, have a boyfriend, Josh. And have kick-butt missions with my sidekick Ron!_

The prologues are finally over! Now things will get a little more interesting following this one.


	5. The Cupid Effect

Well, the early part of the junior year saw Kim and Josh splitting apart, unfortunately. Ron was somewhat thrilled but wasn't overly ecstatic. But this day is to not be forgotten.

Dr. Drakken stole a device, made by Cyrus Bortel, that could alter emotions violently, causing the user to go through a violent swing of moods at the controller's will. During a mission, Shego and Kim had two accidentally implanted on their necks, and Ron thought the device was the Kimmunicator.

SCHOOL SCENE

Kim: Now about that favor? (in Moodulator love mode)

Ron: (Scared) What favor?

Kim: There was the Spring Week festival and I didn't have a date!

Ron: I… To be your date?

Kim: I thought you would never ask! (She kisses him deeply, at first shocking Ron, and then he genuinely enjoyed it, making him fall to the ground in ecstatic pleasure.)

AT THE FESTIVAL

Ron: Was it all moodulator?

Kim: Nope, there's still fireworks.

Hehe! She kind of likes him still… A tell-tale sign of the future drama.

DR. DRAKKEN'S NIGHTMARE

Shego was in a plethora of moods in the swinging state of things. She lovey dovied him so hard that he actually was genuinely creeped by it. Then she went super angry and freaked him out, shooting him with her lasers as he was running down the fair path.

Things went normal until the special day near the end of the Junior Year.


	6. Not-So-Gutter Ron

Well, the junior year is almost at a close. Ron was falling deeper into the gutter of emotional ennui, but Kim started to recognize his strategic planning was pretty darn good. His culinary abilities soared through the roof, serving 5-star meals to his parents and they just went crazy over the tasty food. Kim recently found a new crush named 'Eric.' (you know who this is.) It threw Ron even further into the gutter, rendering him a 'worthless' person. (the bad stuff is finally over) Ron finally convinced Kim that there were tons on little 'Diablos' running around town, terrorizing everything. Kim realized that Ron was absolutely correct and they eventually wiped out the world-dominating denizens. But 'Eric' arrived at the scene and Kim hugged him hard, but he showed his true self, Synthodrone 901, one of Drakken's master plans. Drakken found Kim's weakness, boys. The shock from 901's hands knocked Kim out and Ron tried to save her, but Shego knocked him out during the process…

Ron: What's the plan?

Kim: Ron, I got nothing! (In defeat)

Ron: Hey, that's my line! And that's quitter talk!

Kim: I knew it, Drakken's finally won.

Ron: No he didn't. He just played you. Now it's time to kick his butt. And you know, there is a better guy out there than Eric, a guy that are for real for once, a guy out there… in here.

Kim: Oh, really? (Realizing that Ron really did care after all)

Ron gambled his chance and he paid off umpteen amounts of times. Kim chose him as her date, realizing that Ron was a real man. Ron wasn't in the gutter anymore. He transcended the 'food chain' and was able to have Kim as his girlfriend, realizing that he loved her too much to let her go. As they danced, they looked into each other's eyes and saw the gleaming, pure love out of each one, and they finally sealed the deal with a passionate kiss on the lips. Ron kept having nightmares that night about a 'Kim' synthodrone and Kim skiing over a shark. Kim was a little annoyed, but then Ron eventually arrived at her house in shivers full of nightmares, and slept next to her bed, being morally wise.


	7. Non-Jock Kim (Read chap 6)

This chapter is Kim's view on 'So the Drama.' Short chapter.

Kim's popularity escalated further into aerial proportions when Ron slithered under the gutter.

(Main text) Read previous chapter.

Kim realized that Ron was worth it. She asked him out to the date, and he accepted like crazy. The two found love with each other, two souls entwined.


	8. Goodbye 'Food Chain'

Kim and Ron proved that they could go above and out of the food chain of school. A cheerleader dating a nerd is a big deal in public school. But Kim really cared for Ron and nothing; I mean NOTHING would get in between them. Bonnie tried to make fun of them but it didn't work. It just strengthened the two into a truly inseparable relationship beyond normal means. They were best friends forever so their relationship was a well-grounded, solid partnership. Next to nothing could tear them apart. The summer was quite lacking in the missions that they usually engage in. It sucked in a way, but Ron always enjoyed his time with Kim.

Kim: Well, how are you Ron?

Ron: Spankin.' How about ya?

Kim: (Hugs him) Great Ronnie.

Ron: Oww… That hurts! But I'm doing great!

Kim: Sorry Ron. (Loosens the hug)

Ron: How about the 'food chain.'

Kim: It doesn't exist anymore.

Ron: Boo yeah. I'm worthy enough. (He kisses her cheek)

Kim: You sure are. (Ron and Kim sit together on the couch)


	9. The Senior Files - Part 1

This is a log of Kim and Ron's romantic lifestyle during their Senior Year…

THE CLOSET INCIDENT

Kim: The janitor's closet… That's where the thing is… Get it Ron; I'll be behind you.

Ron: Sure thing, but I really hate that closet.

Kim: (She rubs his back and then shuts the door behind him.) We're trapped!

Ron: How do we get out?! We're stuck!

Kim: I don't know. (With a grin on her face)

Ron: Oh my… What are you thinking? (He sees her desiring face)

Kim: Just wait and see. (She kisses him numerous times in a row… Ron is stunned and shocked but enjoys it very well)

Ron: Maybe this closet isn't as bad as I thought it was.

Kim: Nope, it's the opposite when I'm with you.

Ron: Seems so.

BEACHTIME BLUES

Ron finally learned how to play the guitar pretty well. Kim was impressed at his beautiful tunes that he sang. She swooned at the song 'Beachtime Blues,' a song dedicated to her about their relationship. He played it at the beach at the lake near Middleton.

'Beachtime Blues'

This is the day

You know the way

We've know each other

Like sister and brother

But times have changed

Life has been rearranged

Forever friend once was

Cute relationship full of fuzz

Every day you hold my hand

Our love is weaved by strand

You still love me with my dos

As I sing the beach time blues

Still my best friend

But much more to tend

You fly like a dove

Stuffed with love

The pigeon which sends

The message which never bends

A love unbreakable

A love unshakable

Ron was apparently a fawning poet, emerging from the gutter and finding a sense of purpose. Kim snuck into his private journal and took a peek at his private love notes.

'A setting dedicated to Kim'

A face peppered with beauty

Hair colored so fruity

Eyes as the famous crystal

Green as the right emerald

Sweet in talk and in heart

And all that I can take in part

The best friend for a decade

Has taken on a new shade

Kim was astounded at the sweet message that Ron said in his poetry journal.

PORTRAIT OF A CHEF

Ron's recipes were amazingly artisan and refined, leaving Kim with a wide jaw by how good he cooks. His culinary abilities were astounding. It seemed like Ron could run an Olive Garden or a Ruby Tuesday with ease.

Ron was a guest chef to one of Middleton's favorite restaurants, the Bueno Nacho. He isn't anymore, but his work, including inventing the Naco, was amazing. A nacho taco seemed good to Ron so he just concocted a new recipe! Kim looked in his cooking journal and tried many of his recipes and they turned out like pro chef meals prepared at a 5-star restaurant. Kim was so proud of Ron that when he arrived at her house, she kissed him with a letter from her. It said, "Master Chef Ron, I love you. Your cooking abilities are astounding. You make masterpieces. Poet Ron, you are a bright writer, very romantic and sweet, and all for me, which makes me feel badically special. Love, Kim." Ron was driven to tears, which is a rare event, and he sobbed in her shoulder as he hugged her so hard.

Ron cooked the most amazing meal for Kim that night. Ron put a little extra thinking time into this meal, preparing a masterpiece beyond any other. It was 7-star rated, which was the best of all. When Kim tasted of the food, she almost passed out on how good it really tasted, she could only rate infinity. Ron was the perfect cook. Ron and a pan made him really handsome. Ron in his apron really was handsome to Kim. He then donned a chef's dress and started to cook her appetizers of artisan detail, working on every part to make it fine. Kim asked, "You do this, just for me?" Ron replied, "All for you, KP." Kim cried tears of joy, with eyes as big as saucers. She kissed him with unprecedented passion that night. He slept next to her bed again as usual, trying not to compromise his moral standards. Ron had strict morals.

KIM'S POPULARITY DWINDLES

Ron being with Kim resulted in her popularity falling at a steady rate. She wasn't impressed, but she was nowhere near offended by it. She knew that Ron was her true love, and she stuck by it every mile of the road. Bonnie sneered at her ten times as often and ten times as more brutal. Kim put up with it with the help of Ron. Ron said, "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's saying." Kim replied, "I understand. I get it. I love you Ron. Nothing will separate us." Ron retorted, "I noticed your popularity fall… I am in the gutter… Might as well join me?" Kim added, "With anyone else, no way. With you, sure Ron. I would rather have you than anything someone else offers." Ron retorted, "Thanks Kimmie. I always knew you'd be there." Kim finally answered, "No problem Ron."

Kim and Ron's popularity was evened in the middle boat, an average between Ron's gutter and Kim's high popularity. Ron became more popular, while Kim fell to Ron's current level. She was right with him. Since that was so, she felt even closer to him. He was like her second half. Without him, she would be vain.


	10. The Senior Files - Part 2

Continued log of Kim and Ron's romantic lifestyle...

VIDEO GAME TME

Ron was still fond of videogames despite him having Kim as his girlfriend. He played many games of the fly n' shoot kind and fighting games. One of his favorite games was Raiden II. (Personally, it's my favorite game) He beat the game on General mode which was extremely difficult. Kim played with him numerous times and honed her skills to become eventually better than him. Maybe that shows how much Kim loves Ron. She beats him on his own game! His record score was 4,750,270. But Kim, over two months of training, trumped his score with 5,378,190! She beat 4 missions in a row which impressed Ron a lot. People started to call Kim the 'Newfound Nerd!' She was adapting to the lifestyle of the Ron-ster. She became fonder of his lazy lifestyle, taking advantage of free time between precarious missions. Her strategic thinking was honed to the maximum, being able to devise plans against the enemy. She became smarter in a Ron way.

CHEF KIM

She started to slowly cook better, and over time, mastered the art of the chef. She became a chef along with Ron. She remembered messing up the blender that one time and never doing it again. But now she realized that she needed to throw the lid on and do the other things right to make sure she doesn't screw up this time. She, two months after Ron's artisan meal, designed her own artisan 5-star meal and offered it to Ron. Ron was delighted at the masterpiece offered to him. And always, it's from Kim with love.

THE CUDDLER

Kim really tended to enjoy cuddling on her Ron. Ron would toss and turn and she would try to hold on to him as long as she could, and she sure did hold on tight. One time, Ron was asleep on the couch in a daydream and Kim snuck up to him and pounced on him, kissing him up and waking the dear Ron up, scaring him to the point of him screaming, but then it was Kim, and he was instantly relieved. She could cuddle on him for hours on end and not get bored, since Ron was a free target for her cuddling.

THE TGI FRIDAY DATE

On a certain Friday, Ron gave Kim one hundred dollars with an "I love you Kim" message on the package. Kim was surprised at the money offer and called him up. He said it was a 7:00 PM surprise. At 7, he arrived and took her hand, and drove her off to TGI Friday's in downtown Middleton and had a really nice date with her. The food was great, but Ron wished that he could cook the food himself, because he knew he could cook better than any of the workers.

THE SENIOR PROM

Kim was totally thrilled for the Senior Prom at Middleton High School. She was especially thrilled for the reason that Ron would be her special guest to the dance. When he arrived at her house, Ron was stunned by a bedazzling dress of mythical proportions. It was beyond beautiful. Kim took Ron to the prom and kissed him when they arrived. They danced for hours as Ron swept Kim off her feet and into his arms and spun around like a ballet dancer. Kim had an umpteen amount of reasons to love Ron.

GRADUATION

Graduation was a far cry from being peaceful. Lowardians came and almost destroyed the human race, but Ron was there to save his dear Kim when Warhok was about to kill her. He tapped into his Mystical Monkey Power and really let it loose. He killed Warhok and injured Warmonga. He really showed them that he was not to be messed with. Afterwards, Kim and Ron were at the party and left in their flying car, giving each other a kiss. (Kim: Told ya graduation wasn't the end.) It's not the end of this story.


	11. College Days

Kim and Ron went to (whatever you want) College after they graduated from Middleton High School. There were people like Bonnie there, but more nerds and science geeks, who were smarter than the average school geek. They created inventions, devices, and contraptions not unlike Dr. Drakken's mad contraptions. Ron hung around with the nerds and Kim tended to join in, becoming a geek herself, wearing the stereotypical glasses and their shirts. She became really good friends with Brenda Stonewall, a computer scientist who worked on revolutionary game graphics. The detail of Ms. Stonewall's work was magnificent. Her computer had a massive 32 GB ram and it was 64 bit, so it could run exquisite detailed graphics. Kim was amazed with her work and she started to get involved in it herself. Ron joined in with Kim at the desk designing beginner graphical code. Ron was experienced enough that he could tutor Kim into becoming a graphical designer.

THE TRAINEE OUTDOES THE TRAINER

Kim was getting more experienced at the gaming design features and started to implement her own features into the software. Ron was surprised that her features actually worked, since Ron thought she was inexperienced. Kim proved him wrong 4 months later by making a program so advanced that it stunned Ron into speechlessness for a while. He was amazed at her masterpiece, and he did agree to use it on his graphical films. Ron tried to run it on his PC but his computer almost gave up on how detailed the graphics were…

STILL THE CRIME-FIGHTING HERO

Kim was still a gadget filled hero. She still fought the bad guy in the crises that happened.

RON JUST OUTDID JOSH

Josh Mankey surprisingly appeared at one of Ron's romantic times with Kim, and he beckoned Ron to a guitar challenge. Ron accepted the challenge willingly. It wasn't going to end without a fight. They both played. Josh did his performance. Kim and Ron clapped at the scene. It was a good play for Josh. He thought he would have the upper hand. But then Ron came to the scene and played a Joe Satriani song perfectly. Josh's jaw dropped and Kim went to kiss him.

SWIM RACE

Kim and Ron went for a swimming race at the college pool and Ron tired himself out and Kim ended up pulling him along.

CEDAR POINT

During the weekend, Kim and Ron drove all the way to Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio. It was really fun. Kim rode all the roller coasters and Ron rode them with her. The Raptor really got his stomach.

THE TECHNOLOGIC HEART

Ron designed Kim a video that showed two halves of a heart coming together and forming one. Kim really loved it.


	12. The Biggest Day of Their Lives

Prologue to the cutest part!

Kim and Ron were walking down the beach one evening and mysteriously, Ron was pretty nervous. Kim asked him and he wouldn't answer. Kim did the puppy dog pout and he still was immune. Finally, he went down on one knee and Kim's eyes brightened into saucers. He proposed to her with an emerald ring and she said YES and she jumped right into him and knocked him over. That moment was pretty awkweird. A couple months later, Kim was in her marriage dress and Ron in his suit. They both went down the church hall and the people cheered them on, they kissed and were married.

MRS. STOPPABLE

"Now I'm not invincible!" Kim yelled in laughter.

"You still are. You are still a Possible, but you're held by me KP," Ron retorted.

"I'm invincible!" Kim yelled.

"There ya go KP," Ron replied.

The two happily married and found a residence in the outskirts of Middleton.


	13. This Might Make You Squeal

Kim has just entered labor! It sure is painful but the joy that followed was a lot better. A new baby has been born!

"I will name her Kimberly Ann Stoppable," Kim says to the new baby.

The baby whines as it is made to breathe.

Ron is overjoyed at the new daughter. He has a daughter to push the legacy of the Kim on.

(Two years later)

Kim has entered labor for the second time! A new baby has been born again!

"I will name him Ronald Dean Stoppable, Jr.," Ron says to his new son.

"Amazing, Ron. What an amazing name," Kim replied.

Ron laughed like Zorpox and said, "This will continue my heritage!"

**THE STORY HAS A BIG GAP, BECAUSE ANOTHER STORY WILL DEAL WITH KIM AND RON AND THEIR KIDS.**


	14. Gerontology

(BIG GAP IN AGE) Prologue to 'Death isn't the End.'

Kim and Ron's son graduated 30 years ago and the two were finally starting to wear down.

Kim was 69 years old and Ron was almost 69. The missions have been far less frequent because their age finally started to impede their activity.

They still loved each other as if they were both 18. See, their love was and is unfailing.

They still lived in their Middleton outskirts residence.

Their daughter Kimberly has gone off to be a crime-fighter just like Kim.

Their son Ronald became a genius like Albert Einstein.

They had other children after having those two.


	15. Death Isn't The End

Kim lay on the hospital bed having big trouble breathing. Ron accompanied her the whole way and he was sure that Kim would die. He had no hope anymore, but he knew that Kim would be calling him to sit with her underneath that tree. Kim finally fell into her last, eternal sleep. Ron cried all that his 89 year old self could. Ron knew he wouldn't live much longer, so he waited for death himself. His inner hope still remained. He knew he would return to Kim past this life. Ron lay around the house in a despondent mood moping for his lost Kim. His inner hope still remained through it all.

Ron: KIM! No!

Kim: (Her last breath) Yes…

Ron: WHAT? (no more replies, because Kim is dead)

Go to next chapter for hope.


	16. Epilogue

Ron Stoppable at this point was 91. His doctor found out that he had terminal cancer and that he would die in 2 months. He was oddly thrilled! For his life to end!

Ron: Doctor, I couldn't thank you enough.

Doctor: Why? You're going to die!

Ron: Exactly, sir! I'm sick of this life, crime-fighting, and Kim dying.

Doctor: Whatever you say, sir.

(2 months later)

Doctor: You're dying, Ronald.

Ron: For once, I'm not scared anymore. This is salvation.

Doctor: Okay, sir.

Ron: Here it comes…

Doctor: (Takes him off life support) There you go sir.

Ron: (Dying) Yes! Yes! Yes! yes! yes… yes….. (Dies)

Doctor: There sir. You're dead.

While the doctor took him off life support, he suddenly saw himself coming to a pasture and he ran around as he was thrilled that he was in paradise. He was super happy until he saw a familiar redhead, and he almost passed out… KIM!

Ron: Kim! You're alive!

Kim: Nope, you're dead!

Ron: What? I'm dead?

Kim: We're in another realm… We have passed on from life…

Ron: Immortal?!

Kim: Yes, Ron. Come sit with me.

Ron: Aw Kim… I cannot believe you waited here just for me…

Kim: Yes, Ronnie… (She kisses him)

Ron: May we reside beyond forever!

Kim: Enter Heaven, Ron.


End file.
